Unforgiving
by EmberJewel
Summary: Raven feels left out after the profacy was complete and to top off her life Slade kidnapps her, but why does the romance have to start building? Raven-Slade because he's cuteness !Rating is M!
1. Prolog

Unforgiving

Unforgiving

**PROLOG**

I lay in my bed tearing out my insides. How I hated myself! My name is Raven, a teen titan. How could I be of some good? I almost cost the world and every life on it. Teen titans save lives, while I am meant to destroy. Now that my prophecy has been complete and the world has been saved I have yet to forgive myself.

The other titans are constantly checking on me. I know they are my friends, but every time I use my powers Starfire looks fearful and watches my every move. Cyborg runs tests every week to see if I'm okay. Beastboy tells more jokes than I thought possible and at the same time he tries to stay clear of me. Robin is the worst of all. He will come to my room and ask me all kinds of questions about my prophecy and if my father Trigon was still giving me troubles.

I know they want to help, but I can't stop being myself. The gem was made to be a key, a way for evil to get out. I can't change that. Even now with the prophecy behind us I see trouble in the future. When the brother hood attacked, I caught glimpses of Slade trailing me. I don't know what to do, but I'm not telling the titans, it could increase their worries. I am going to try and handle this on my own. I defeated my father and Slade is small compared to him. What I just hope is that when I face Slade I won't have to face myself, the GEM.


	2. The Party!

CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

I woke up the next morning and made my way down stairs to see Starfire working off a ball of excitement. "I can't wait, I can't wait." Starfire shrieked and she turned to face me. For a second I could see fear in her eyes then she replaced it with a smile, "Friend raven will you do the waiting with me?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Waiting for what?"

She jumped up and down in joy then started flying above my head, "The party silly. Titans east and every other titan are coming over to celebrate the defeating of the evil brother hood." I nodded then said, "I'm a little busy why don't you wait with Robin?" I could tell she was relieved right threw her fake frown and the promise to hang out later.

I walked into the living room after Starfire who flew right over to Robin and helped select music for the 'party.' I went into the kitchen were Beastboy and Cyborg were making all kinds of interesting snacks. I started boiling some water for my tea when Starfire flew over.

"Friends, may I make the traditional tameranian foods of the snack?" Cyborg and Beastboy froze with fear. Luckily Robin stepped in to save us all. "Star, why don't you and raven go to the mall and get a new outfit for the party. I don't want any uniforms." Thanks Robin, I rolled my eyes. Just before I could speak Robin turned to me, "Raven you are going to the party even if I have to face down your father's side, dress you and pull you on to the dance floor. Save your excuses and go to the mall."

Starfire clapped her hands in excitement all the way to the mall while I cursed robin out in my complex dimension people call minds. Once at the mall I trailed Starfire threw every pink shirt and miniskirt constantly telling her it didn't work for me and that she should try it on.

Once we were about to leave the store we passed a very gothic looked place. Starfire took my hand and pointed in the other direction at another store full of pink, "Friend surly you must find something in there?" I shook my head and pulled toward the gothic paradise. Once in the store I turned around to see Starfire in the same spot staring after me.

I picked out a off the shoulder bell button shirt in black. The sleeves went down to my wrist, but extra fabric hung off the ends in a 60's or mid-evil fashion. I paired it with some black hip hugging pants with a jeweled belt of rubies to match my charka. I grabbed a matching necklace that had small black beads then a large ruby. For shoes I grabbed a pair of black lace up ballerina slippers. I left the store with a contempt look on my face. I was ready for the party.

Back at the tower people started to arrive and I sat in my room putting on my new outfit. Once I added my last touch of lip-gloss someone knocked on my door. I went over to the door and opened it to see Robin standing there. "Come on the party just started." I pushed past him with a smile, well as close as I can get to a smile. Robin followed me all the way down to the living room. He was wearing a light jean with a dark blue shirt and his mask remained on his face. The large doors slid open when I entered the room and everyone looked up with gapping faces.

The music continued with the ever-wonderful 'Grill' song. Starfire flew up to Robin and pulled him on to the dance floor and they started to dance. I made my way down in to the kitchen grabbed a cup full of punch. Argent made her way over to me and sipped her glass. We finished our punch at the same time when she said, "So you didn't dress up just to drink punch. Let's go dance." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a group of dancing girls. Starfire was learning to dance from bumblebee and jinx started to dance with argent. The boys were talking in a group and they looked up every once and a while at us dancing. I stared with a small sway of the hips waiting for my song.

All the boys looked up as Beastboy changed the song to 'My humps.' If they wanted a show I'll give it to them. I started to dance seductively and all the girls backed off a little to watch me move. I slowly made my way over to the boys and grabbed beast boy. After dancing with him for a few seconds I saw his face turn red and his eyes grow wide. I spun from his arms to bump into speedy who danced with me. His hands were on my waist and the party began. Jinx and Kid Flash were everywhere in fractions of a second. Bumblebee and 'Sparky' danced by Aqualad and Argent. Robin and Starfire tried to make something out of their mess of dance moves. To tell you the truth there were more guys than girls so a lot of girls had two boys trying to dance with them.

The song ending and Beyonce started her song and I went back to the punch table. I was still swaying my hips when the alarm went off. Beastboy stopped the music, and Robin scanned the computer. "There is an intruder…" He looked at me and was stopped in mid sentence.

At the time I felt someone behind me slowly dance with me. Robin's eyes grew and he said, "Slade." At the sound of his name I turned around to see Slade looking down at me. "Don't you look lovely, a polished Gem." I tried to push him away with my hands, but his hands grasped my wrists. "Let go!" Slade spun me around with his arms still wrapped around me, and his hands still in contact with my wrists.

"Robin, how could you let this one get away?" His eyes went to Starfire. Slade continued, "I know which one I'd pick." Then he whispered in my ear, "I just love evil vixens." At that moment all the titans lunged forward to get me when Slade transported us away from the party I had just begun to enjoy.


	3. Kidnapped

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up in a room with cement walls, and a metal door across from me. My wrists were chained to the wall. I examined the locks and found them to be just plain iron. I smiled to myself and tried to transport out of the iron locks.

It didn't work. My eyes grew wide when my powers refused to work. I brought my hands to my neck and felt some kind of collar. It was preventing me from using my powers. I brought my hands down and examined the room closer looking for something I could use to escape. Nothing. I was still wearing my outfit from the dance.

My necklace had a large ruby on it. I unclasped my necklace and lifted the jewel. A small wire was wound around it. I proceeded to rip it off. The ruby hit the floor and in my hand was a small metal wire. I then started to pick the lock. After 15 minutes of struggling, both of my wrists were free. I stood up and walked over to the door. There was a small window in it. I look out and saw an army of robots that resembled Slade in the corner and computer screens against the wall.

I opened the door and stepped into the large room. The room was covered with steel walls and tons of computer screens in the very center was a huge half circle with tons of keyboards and the mother load of wires coming from it. I sat down in the dead center and moved around on the swirling chair. After a few spins I got over my short attention span and moved on to browsing through Slade's computer. I was looking into each of his files and found nothing but all of the security cameras throughout the city in all of the big banks and important buildings.

Another file had a list of all the demo robots and the possible new models that he was preparing to make. Another file was labeled 'Titans.' In it was a list of each of the titans and their abilities. Our power levels were mapped out and it had pictures and videos of our moves that we used to fight and there weak and strong points where laid out in red and blue. My information was extremely surprising I had the greatest amount of weak points which all revolved around control, but I was also by far the strongest person in the group which surprised me.

Just as I was about to close out a video popped up. It showed the other titans standing in the living room talking. I reached over and turned up the volume. Starfire was next to robin with her arm wrapped tightly around his. Robin gestured to the other titans.

"Slade just kidnapped Raven and now we need to come up with a plan to track her down and get her back." Cyborg pulled out his spare laptop and started to type. "I'm tracing her communicator… sorry no signal. I also searched the city for any high power levels that would link to Rae but either she isn't in the city or she lost her powers which is unlikely so I vote for the later. Wait a result, it looks like a small amount of power is coming from a small town in the center of Wyoming, and it could be Rae."

Robin smiled and Starfire started to jump up and down, "I guess it's settled I want everyone to pack up and we are going to start to search Wyoming for any sign of Raven." The screen went black.

Seriously I doubted I was in Wyoming. "You are still in Jump City if you are wondering." I turned around to see Slade standing calmly behind me. I jumped up and sung my fist towards his face. /he quickly grabbed my arm and twirled me around putting my back against his chest. Nice try but you really should have let Robin teach you a few moves, without your powers you tend to be very unthreatening.

I'll show you weak! I lifted my knee up then sung it backwards in a millisecond hitting him straight in the crotch. He bent over and released me. I took off running to the nearest door and it surprisingly opened. I was now in a long hall way made up of brick stones. I ran down it and was then racing up some circular stairs. When I got to the top I burst through the door and found myself into the nicest house ever.

The carpet was rich and beautiful furniture covered the area. I kept running and it all started to look the same. This house must be huge. I flew in and out of doors looking for the exit. Finally I found a pair of double doors I ran through them but right after I exited my collar started to electrocute me and I fell back in pain the second I was in the house the pain stopped.

"Ouch." I could barely move my whole body felt like it was drained and I was at least 100 years old. Then thick arms wrapped around my and lifted me up. Slade slowly carried bridal style up a pair of huge red stairs down a long hall way, then another and another. I gave up trying to map out the place in my mind.

He stopped in front of a huge door and slowly opened it. The room was covered in creams and maroon furniture and a huge brass bed with maroon sheets and a series of different cream pillows. He walked over and laid me down on the bed and pulled the covers over my body.

"You really shouldn't try to escape; your body can't take very many more attacks and with your powers absent it is even more affective." I glared up at his and tried to yell but my throat felt like it was being shredded. My face went distorted and I moaned in pain.

He walked over to a smaller door that lead to a dark maroon bathroom with glass counters. He poured me a glass of water and brought it over to me. He sat me up and slowly poured the water into my mouth.


	4. Tickle monster

Hi guys, or readers! Hope you like this story and as far as I'm concerned this won't end tragically but who knows…. If this is the first story of mine that you have read I would also like to let you know about Forbidden Love and the sequel Dangerous love, forbidden love was written a long time ago and is really bad in the actually writing style, but dangerous love is a lot better…. For all Slade and Raven fans

This is kind of ironic- my favorite couple is Raven and Red X, maybe Robin but I like to write about Slade and Raven, the more I do the better the whole idea sounds… I still love you Red X!

--Chapter three--

I woke up in the bed that slade had put me I the night before, my whole body was sore but other than that I seemed fine. I tried to use my powers and chanted 'azarath metrion zenthos,' but nothing happened, looks like this collar is in it for the long haul. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and took a look around, the room was rich that was for sure and surprisingly I liked it.

I walked over to the bathroom and started a hot bubble bath. I stripped off my already shredded and filth clothes and got in. No one said I could refresh before beating the shit out of Slade in order to get the hell out of his house! I lay back and tried to remember what happened after he brought me into the room. I remember him giving me a glass of water and helping me drink it. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at the time considering he had that stupid mask on.

I pulled a wash cloth off of the shelf and started to scrub my body. What does he think he will achieve with me here in the mansion! The rest of the titans and I set up this program that if one of us was ever captured the smart thing would be to talk it calmly and be sure to keep the city safe before acting without a set plan. Chances are they scanned for any power levels like mine and with this collar I doubt they got any results. If I'm right robin is in the training room blowing off some steam. Starfire is probably bouncing around as happy as usual, I'm sad to say we never really became more than just team mates if that.

Beastboy would be kind of sad but I doubt he would really be acting out of the ordinary. Cyborg is probably concerned but he knows that I can take care of myself. Other than that I don't expect them to find me anytime soon, and it doesn't matter because Slade can't do much with me in his care. Mind control on me would never work and frankly I doubt he could really use me to get to the titans.

I got out of the bathtub and started to dry off my body. That was when the heavens opened up and struck me with lightning. Slade barged into the bathroom. "There you are!" He stopped when he realized that I was missing one thing, clothes. I also realized it when he stopped talking and his eyes were traveling up and down my body. I screamed and covered myself with the towel then proceeded to slam the door in his face so hard he feel out of the bathroom and out of my sight. I grabbed a robe and put it on being sure to strap it on as tight as possible.

I walked out of the bathroom and attacked Slade throwing all kinds of punches. "How dare you come barging into a bathroom without knocking? You pervert!" He blocked all of my moves, "You are in 

my house and I can go anywhere in here that I like." He slammed me against the wall and I looked down and saw that my body was pinned between him and the wall rather tightly and because of the fight my robe had come loose. He just happened to notice that as well. I slapped him as hard as I could and the second he looked up at me a hawked a huge lewgy right on his eye.

When he started to wipe it off I pushed him off of me and covered myself up then went in to slap him again. This time he caught my wrist and spun me around a few times and pushed me down on to the bed. "I expect you to stay in this room, there are clothes in the closet and I'm sorry to inform you but you just lost your chances of getting breakfast, maybe tomorrow I will bring you up some food."

He turned around and slammed the door shut then locked it behind him. Great I'm locked in this room with nothing to do! I went over to the closet and grabbed a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra then sat down on the bed. That's when I noticed the book self full of books. I went over and started to read all of the titles. I grabbed a few that looked decant and sat down on the bed and started to read.

Someone started to knock on the door just as I finished the first book. "Miss?" whoever it was wasn't Slade. "You can come in." I listened to the door being unlocked then watched as a skinny butler walked into the room carrying a tray of food. "Master Wilson told me you are not to be feed, but frankly a young girl needs to eat so I brought you some food." I smiled and walked over to him and took the food from him and set it on a table by the bookshelf. "Thank you so much... mister?" He stepped back and nervously looked behind him, "I must go before Jason catches me." He left just as fast as he arrived.

Jason Wilson? I guess getting captured might work out for the best; I now know who Slade is under the mask. I grabbed my plate of food and scarfed down the steak and mash potatoes. "You feed her after I told you not to!" Slade's voice filled the room and only got loader as he came towards my room. I picked up my glass of lemonade and slowly drank it as he ripped the door open. "You forgot to lock the door as well!" He looked surprised to see that I was still in the room and didn't take advantage of the unlocked door. I smiled and offered him a wave then let out a huge belch.

"The food was delicious." I watched the butler blush then scamper off. Slade stalked over to me and took away the empty plate and my glass of lemonade. "Hay I wasn't finished with that!" He turned back around and looked at me with a long hard cold stare, "To bad." I jumped off of the bed and tried to reach for the glass as he held it over my head. "You immature naïve idiot, a girl deserves some pampering!" He looked down at me, "Oh really?" I lowered my hands and started to cross my arms then thought better and punched him as hard as I could in the gut.

He fell over and the left over lemonade spilled all over him and the glass hit him straight on the head. I backed up a few steps afraid that he would go crazy but the whole sight was just hilarious. I fell down to my knees holding my stomach laughing so hard I didn't think I could breath between bursts of new laughter. He sat up straight and looked at me, "You think this is funny?"

I kept laughing but managed to stammer out yes. He leapt towards me and tackled me to the ground. "Is this funny?" He started to tickle my sides and my legs to the point where tears where coming 

out of my eyes. I rolled over then kicked him off of me and kept pushing him off of me while pleading for him to stop.

He leaned over and picked me up then tossed me on the bed before continuing to tickle me. I rolled over and over trying to get him off of me, with a last hope of stopping the tickle monster I reached up and ripped his mask off. I didn't expect to see what I saw. The man straddling my body and tickling my sides had shaggy brown hair that looked red in some areas and dark green eyes. His smile was huge and all of his teeth were pearly white. One more thing he didn't look a day over thirty, that would explain how athletic he was.

Once he realized his mask was off he pushed me off of the bed and put his mask back on then left the room in such a hurry I realized that he forgot to lock the door. I got off of the bed and looked down at myself. I had sex hair, a sports bra that was way too small and the boy shorts had ridden up so high that I might as well have been in my underwear. I ran to the closet and grabbed a T-shirt and pulled it over my head, and then I started to explore the huge house I was confined to.

I wondered up and down endless hallways and stopped every once and a while to glance into empty bedrooms. Eventually I came to a pair of stairs and followed them down to the living room. I looked at the deep green and tan couches and wooden tables covering the room. I walked to the end of the room to the huge window covering one whole wall. Outside was a small garden with someone pulling out weeds and then behind that was a forest with a small pathway creeping into it. I turned around then walked over to a small bar that was in the corner of the room. Behind it was a fridge that had all kinds of soda and alcohol that I have never heard of. I grabbed a sprite and poured it into a tall glass then found some cherry flavoring and added a little to the sprit then grabbed a hand full of cherries and tossed them in the drink then put a lemon and a lime on the edge of the glass.

I grabbed my drink and drank it while further exploring the house. The next room was a huge dining room that could seat forty people; I had no idea why forty people would be having lunch with slade but whatever. Behind the dining room was a door leading into the kitchen. I walked in to the kitchen and saw two small girls laughing and washing some plates and splashing each other every once and a while. I walked over and sat down on a small stool and ate some of my cherries.

One of the girls turned around to put away a spatula when she saw me. "Um, hi?" She smiled at me and then waited for my response, "Hi… do you guys work here?" They both turned around and smiled, "Yea I guess we do, actually Jason is teaching us some simple karate moves and in return we promised to look after the house." The other girl ran over and sat next to me. They both looked to be about 12 years old. "Jason adopted us and lets us live with him in this huge house!" I nodded and reached out my hand, "My name is Raven." They both started screeching with high pitch voices.

"The Raven, of the teen titans?" I nodded and they started asking me all kinds of questions about me, and surprisingly nothing about Starfire or the other titans, but one girl did mention red X and I became aware of her obvious crush on the young thief. "Sorry my sister gets carried away, my name is Sara." The blonde girl with a small figure and hazel eyes shock my hand then pushed he sister forward, 

"And this is Mikey, or Michele." She had bold black hair and light gold eyes. I shock her hand then gave them each a cherry.

"So do you girls want to give me a tour of this huge house?" They both grabbed my arms and started to drag me from room to room showing me around Jason's house. I smiled as every once and a while they would say something that must have been an inside joke on their part and I would just smile then ask another question about a room. About thirty minutes later they both turned around and whispered, "Do you want to see Jason's room?" I nodded and whispered back "Is it really big?" They nodded and started giggling then lead me up flights of stairs. We came to a huge set of double doors and they both turned around and went back down the stair. "We can't go in but you can if you want!"

I was just about to ask them why but they were long gone, and I was lost. With nothing else to do I opened the doors and stood back with a smile on my face. In front of me was a huge room with a fireplace to my left and a series of red and black sofas surrounding it. The flour was pearl white matching the thousands of pillows all over the room. To my right were lines and book shelves and a glass table with two black wire chairs pulled up in front of it. The table had books covering it and old cups of coffee that were never finished. Straight ahead of me was an opening leading into the actual bedroom.

The walls slowly changed from the red and white checkered pattern to a striped pattern in the bed room and the strips slowly swirled together making the back wall pure white. In front of me was a huge black bed covered in red and white pillows. Off to the side was a white screen for changing behind and the edges where made up of black and gold wiring. The room had a huge walk in closet with the sliding mirror doors open showing the rows and rows of name brand clothing. Behind the screen was a huge door that was open showing the bath room which was made out of black marble and had a series of red towels and a pearl white tub big enough for ten people (plus me… sorry that song rockstar is stuck in my head…)

The rest of the room was covered in modern art paintings, and even a few that resembled goddesses and gods of every kind of religion known to man and some that I recognized from my planet. I walked back over to the sitting room and started a fire then lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes for one second then I passed out from exhaustion.


	5. A kiss

Hola! Te gusta mi 'story?' Yo quirro escribir todos los dais.

I don't speak very well in Spanish but I do like to update my story a lot! Anyway thank you for the reviews, I know I don't get a lot but every time I see a new review I feel like I have one hundred of them! So one of my reviewers was wondering how old Raven is… well I don't want any future relationships to be illegal so she is officially 18, and I know that does mean an age difference but get over it!

Slade is out of character I am aware, and don't worry he isn't a child molester, well at least not in my story…

Hope you noticed that I fixed the chapters so chapter one, two and the prolog weren't all together! Go me!

--Chapter 4--

I woke up to the sound of Slade's voice asking the butler for a cup of coffee, I don't think he even knew I was there. I glanced over the top of the couch and watched the butler exit the room. Slade was sitting at the wooden table digging through each book trying to find a certain one. I watched as he pulled out an old brown book and started reading.

The butler came back with a teapot with enough coffee for about 4 people and a plate of cookies. He poured Slade a cup. I barely even glanced at the butler, I happened to be watching slade. For once he wasn't wearing the usual outfit. His mask was off and he wore a simple white muscle shirt and a pair of blue jeans that bagged around his bare feet. He drank some of his coffee then went back to reading.

I turned back around and saw that the fire was dying. I got off of the couch and crawled over to the fireplace trying not to be noticed, but I'm not the kind of person that can just let a fire die. I opened the glass doors and put two more logs in. When I got back on the couch I noticed that Slade was gone. I heard noise coming from inside of his room. I raced across the room, grabbed his cup of coffee took a quick drink then grabbed two cookies and retreated back to the couch and sat down watching the fire grow.

I heard Slade mumble something about his coffee cup being empty and I watched him pour another cup. He took another drink then grabbed all of the extra books and disappeared between the rows of books putting the others away. I smiled then ran back over to the table and grabbed the cup of coffee and took it back to the couch with me. I laughed to myself and took a drink.

"Where did my coffee go?" I heard Slade walk into his bedroom then back out. "Sara? Mikey, come out right now! You know you aren't allowed in my room!"I sunk down further in the couch trying not to make a sound. That was until I spilt some coffee on my bare leg. I sprung up screaming and jumping up and down on the couch. The only smart thing I did was set the cup on the table before jumping. "That's hot!" I heard laughing right before I felt Slade wrap his arms around me and pull me off of the couch.

"What do you think you are doing?" I thrashed about and then gave up when I noticed that I was getting nowhere. "Um, I was hanging out wondering your house when Sara and Mikey gave me a tour and left me in front of your bedroom. I figured it would be better to hang out in here than get lost." I smiled up at him innocently and watched him go from angry to just confuse. He set me down then grabbed my arm. "I'm taking you back to your room and this time I'm locking the door." I ripped my arm out of his grasp and backed up a few steps. "No I don't really like being locked up in a room waiting for someone to decide whether to feed me or not."

He turned around then reached for me again. I started running around the furniture and put myself on the opposite side of the couch. "Then I guess you can go back to the dungeon!" I looked at him then smiled, "And how do you think you're going to get me there?" I was almost finished mocking him when he flew over the couch and tackled me to the floor. He stood up with me thrown over his shoulder. Instead of him taking me to the dungeon or the bedroom I had been staying he made his way over to his bedroom. I started to kick and punch his back as hard as I could but he threw me down on his floor then turned around and pulled shut the glass doors between his bedroom and the sitting room. "Then you can just stay in my room." I watched as he went over and picked up his coffee took a sip then went back to reading.

I paced across the door a few times then threw my arms up in defeat. I made my way over to the bathroom and took a quick shower then threw on his robe. I walked over to the closet and saw him glance up from his book to smirk at me. I stuck out my tongue then walked into his closet. I grabbed a huge T-shirt and a pair of boxers that looked brand new. I put them on real fast then went back over to the bathroom to put his robe back. I jumped on his bed then sat down and grabbed a book sitting on the nightstand and started to read.

The book was about a guy trying to solve the murders in a small town and at the same time he was retired and an old book collector at that. Half way into the book I snuggled into the covers on one side of the bed then kept reading. I looked up to see Slade turn on the lamp on my side of the bed. I glared at him then went back to reading because the guy was in the middle of a romantic date with a female suspect. The lights turned off and Slade crawled into the other side of the bed. I glanced over and noticed that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. I scooted farther to the edge and kept reading.

"That book is a part of a series." I nodded and didn't even reply. "I have the rest in case you are interested, they are pretty good." I looked at him then laid the book down and turned toward him. "You should sleep on the couch." He sat up and looked at me, "Really? This is my bed you are in!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "You put me in here!" He threw the pillow back. "The door to the sitting room is open you can sleep on the couch." He rolled over and pulled the blankets over his chest and started snoring as load as he could anyone could tell he was faking it. I threw the pillow at him again then rolled on to my side facing away from him and went to sleep.

--the morning after ; )

I could feel the sun light slowly coming in through the windows but I really didn't want to wake up I was too warm. Two large arms were wrapped around my body and my legs rested tangled in 

someone else's my face was buried in a very hard chest. I breathed in deeply then slowly stretched my arms then snuggled into the body further not fully awake yet. I felt the body move then a moan came from the other side of the blankets wrapped around us. The arms around me tightened then released me I rolled closer looking for the body heat that suddenly left me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to see Slade untangling himself from the blankets. When it clicked that he was the one holding me I screamed and pushed him as hard as I could off of the bed. I heard a loud thud then I leaned over the side of the bed to see Slade lying on his stomach pushing himself up.

I started to laugh and got out of the bed and stepped on him on my way to the bathroom. I tried to untangle some of my hair that had grown out to be half way down my back then used the toilet. When I exited the bathroom Slade walked din and shut the door behind him. I turned to the door to see the butler come in with two cups of coffee and two plates with scrambled eggs and buttered toast. I smiled at him and thanked him for the food and sat down on the bed and started to eat my eggs and sip my coffee. Slade came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of his tone chest and the water dripping down his back and rock hard abs. Slade winked at me causing me to look down at my food trying to hide my blush. I looked back up to see him walk out of the closet wearing a grey T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his food and sat down at the wooden table in the sitting room. I grabbed my food and walked over and sat down next to him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" He swallowed his food then looked up at me, "I thought you would make a great apprentice at the time, Sara and Mikey were going to be trained but I don't think they are the villain type." I nodded and grabbed my coffee and finished the cup in once gulp. "What makes you think I would join you?"

He leaned back in his chair and tossed his fork on his empty plate. I pushed my plate in front of me to signal that I was also done eating. "I figure you would fall in love with my sexy body and bend to my will." I reached over the table and smacked him on the cheek. He started to laugh. "Actually I was going to wait till your spirit was down then maybe put the other titans' life in danger so you would give in." I leaned back and muttered, "Your body is far from sexy…" He sat up and looked at me, "What was that? You think I'm sexy?" I jumped up and stomped out of the room. "You are soo, immature!" I screamed at him before slamming his door shut and walking down the stairs.

I went down to the living room then I heard laughter coming from a hallway I had yet to go down. I followed the sound of laughter and found Sara and Mikey swimming in an indoor pool. They both looked up at me and asked me to join them.

"I don't have a swim suit." They ran out of the pool and opened a dresser next to the rack of towels. Sara pulled me over to the cupboard and Mikey gestured to the pile of swimsuits, "I'm sure your size is in here." I rustled through the swim suits and grabbed a red bikini that tied around the neck and back and the bottoms tied at the sides. I went into the bathroom and changed real fast then ran out and jumped in the pool splashing the two girls. They shrieked in laughter then started a huge splash fight. I ducked under the water then grabbed the nearest body.

The body seemed to wide and muscular to be one of the girls, and there was no way I could lift them up and throw them. I felt arms grab me and thrown me out of the water into the deeper end. I came up spitting out water to see Slade give both of the girls a high five. I glared at the girls and watched as they went from smiling to frowning then took off out of the pool laughing and running as fast as they could out of the room. Slade yelled after them, "Don't forget about practice later!" They yelled back in unison.

I climbed out of the pool then wrung out my hair. Slade climbed out of the pool and walked over to me. "Sorry but I never miss a chance to win a splash war." I looked up at him smirking at me. I raised my hand toward him in the hopes that he would help me stand up. As soon as he pulled me up I pushed him as hard as I could into the pool. I wasn't expecting him to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me in after him. I screamed and wrapped my arms around him as tight as possible.

I rose out of the pool with him and he had his arms around my and he swam towards the shallow side with my arms around him just as tight as he was holding me. "Nice try." He raised me up and threw me back into the deep end. I took the opportunity to turn the toss into a dive. I dove then twisted my body and swam back towards him and pulled his feet out from under him. I stood up just as he did. We stood one foot apart just starring at each other. It was a long awkward silence until I reached up and splashed him then got out of the pool in a quick retreat. I wrapped a towel around my body and watched as he climbed out of the pool. He was wearing a pair of black swim shorts with a winking smiley face on the front.

He walked over to me and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. My eyes were traveling up and down his body just as his were looking at mine. We both looked up at the same time. I started blushing and before I knew it he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest and tilted my face up with his other hand and kissed me gently on the lips. He leaned back from me. ? We both had small smiles on our faces.

"Awe look at them! They are soo cute!" We both turned to see Sara and Mickey giggling on the other side of the room. I pushed Slade off of me and chased after the girls screaming, "I'm going to get you two!" I ran after them through the whole house until I lost them and ended back by my old room. I sighed then entered my room and took a quick shower and found that the closet was restocked with new clothes and underwear all in my size. I put on a blue bra with a matching pair of booty shorts then a white spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of jean shorts. I blow dried my hair then tied it back in a high pony tail.

The whole time I was thinking of the kiss. I could still feel his lips and mine and just as the feeling started to fade I wished it back. It was my first real kiss. I had never had a boyfriend or even been asked out and the whole kiss was new to me. The fact that Slade gave it to me didn't make any less special. I actually enjoyed it.

I felt my emotions twisting about but they weren't as out of control because of the collar. I left my room and found the living room and sat down in front of the window and began to meditate trying to figure out just what I was feeling. After all it was just a kiss, right?

--REVIEW!--


	6. Or Love

Can someone let me know if it is necessary to write on every chapter that I don't own anything? Any way I would like to state that now…

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, if I did then I would know why there are no new episodes premiering tonight…

Okay so this story is going great and if you have any ideas for something cute you want to add let me know! Now on with the story!

--Chapter five--

I have no idea what to think about me and Slade. If I think back to the villain that would harass Robin then I say hell no but the sarcastic flirtatious guy I've been living with is nothing but great. I have no idea if I should act like the actual prisoner I am or let myself fall in love. I have never fallen in love before but I have had crushes. Sometimes my crushes are so strong I feel like this has to be love but after that kiss I just can't compare it to anything but those amazing dreams that you wish were real.

I love the way he smiles at me as if I am the funniest thing ever and he has no idea why I act the way I do, and the way he looks at me. I can feel the intensity of his eyes but I'm too afraid to actually look into his for a long period of time. I want something to happen, but I can't make the first move to actually beginning a relationship. I would ask someone for advice but the only girl I know to ask would be Starfire, and I can't because I am trapped in this house and two she has no idea about human emotions she just goes with instinct or lust if you want to call it that.

I spent the rest of the day watching the sun set. I couldn't get Slade off of my mind, or rather Jason. I wish things were simple, boy meets girl they fall in love and live happily ever after. Frankly my life has never been a fairy tale so why should it start now? No guy has ever shown interest in me before. I have never been asked out on dates or even giving a second look. I had to watch other girls younger than me having a mature sex life way beyond what I even knew about. It made me feel even more insignificant and I felt pathetic.

A part of me hopes that Jason could help me find myself and make me normal for once in my life but I have been different for so long I doubt it is even possible. "Why are you crying?" I felt Jason slowly wrap his arms around me; he pulled me back against his chest then wiped the tears from my eyes. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. "I was just thinking."

He gently squeezed me then kissed the top of my head, "About?" I looked up into his eyes then looked away unable to hold his gaze, "us." I barely whispered it but I had a feeling that he knew what I said. He picked me up gently and carried me all the way up to his room. He laid me down on the bed then crawled in next to me and held me as I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed and reached up to scratch my neck. My collar was off! I smiled then ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I tossed on a pair of his jeans and the swim suit top from the other day. I ran barefoot through the mansion looking for Jason. That's when I felt his presence right behind me. I spun around to see him glance over my body. "The titans were 

looking everywhere for you, pretty much where ever they could find a small amount of power just above normal. You should probably head back to the tower." I went from happy to sad. I nodded then turned around and made my way to the front door. I felt his arms pull me back to his chest. I spun around and he pushed me against a wall then kissed me with as much passion as I could only dream of. I returned the kiss then stepped out from the wall and hugged him.

"Thank you Jason Wilson for letting me stay here." He smiled and kissed me again, "Anytime, I just couldn't live with myself thinking that you were being kept her by force." I stood on my toes and kissed him on the lips then turned to the door. "5683 or love." He grabbed my arm, "What's that?"I pulled out for him and slowly levitated into the sky, "The code to get into my room without triggering the alarm." With that I flew off towards the tower.

The whole fly back I was so tempted to just turn around and tell Jason that I wanted to stay with him but I knew that with the collar off it wouldn't be long till the titans found me. I transported myself straight to the living room and found Cyborg surrounded by his computer and a ton of maps and robin leaning over his shoulder pointing things out. Starfire was standing in the kitchen making some kind of muck I presumed to be sadness pudding. Beastboy was right next to her eating a tofu sandwich.

"Hay guys." They all turned around and froze at the sound of my voice then they raced towards me. Starfire picked me up and gave me a hug, "Oh, friend Raven we missed you so much I even made the sadness pudding!" The truth was she didn't look entirely sad that I was gone or happy that I was back. Robin stood off to the side and let everyone hug me before he stepped forward. "What happened did Slade hurt you or what?"

I reached forward and gave Robin a hug, "Don't worry I'm fine all that happened was he locked me up and tried to convince me to be his apprentice but I gave him a run for his money and he let me go." If only they knew how I gave him a run for his money…

Robin looked suspicions, "I would have thought that Slade would have a better plan." I nodded then smiled, "He must have just kidnapped on a spur of the moment." Robin did look convinced but he let it slide. Beastboy picked up the phone and started to dial. "We are so having tofu pizza to celebrate!" Cyborg grabbed the phone from him and proceeded to order ten large meat lovers then looked at Beastboy and ordered a few tofu pizzas as well.

Starfire threw in her disgusting order of M&Ms and the smelly little fish. I slumped down on the couch next to robin and picked up the video game remote, "Want to race?" He smiled and grabbed the other remote and we played videogames why everyone else shouted from behind the couch. Surprisingly I kept up with Robin the whole race and he was the one with the highest score on the game. I looked over at him and saw a look of worry spreading across his face as we were neck and neck and heading to the finish line. On the last turn I pulled ahead and one by a millisecond.

I jumped up screaming and high fived everyone then looked back at robin and gave him a huge hug. The noise stopped abruptly when I noticed everyone being really quiet. "Dude this can't be Raven she is hugging and smiling that's not Rae." Beastboy then proceeded to poke me in the side. "Stop it, I 

am Raven and I can smile when I am happy and so what if I'm in the mood to play video games?" Cyborg pushed Beastboy off of me, "Ya man, and maybe being kidnapped did her some good. Hay you wanna race me next?" I nodded and grabbed the remote. We spent the rest of the night racing, eating pizza and for me looking at Starfire you kept sending me strange looks every once and a while when she though I wasn't looking.

After the small welcome back party I made my way up to my room then took a quick shower and crawled into bed only bothering to put on a T-shirt. Just when I pulled the covers on I noticed that something else was in my bed. I tried to flatten out the sheets thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me but I could defiantly make out the figure of a man lying in my bed snoring softly. I leaned over him and looked into his face. There was Jason sleeping soundly on my bed. I covered my mouth to suppress the giggles and then gently let my body rest across his.

I felt his snoring stop and heard him start to grumble incoherent words. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips then his neck. His eyes fluttered open and he pulled me over his body and kissed me passionately. "What are you doing in my bed?" I broke out of his arms. He leaned over me and put an arm on each side of my head, "I was going to surprise you but I fell asleep waiting, I love this bed." I licked my lips and watched as his eyes followed my tongue and unconsciously his tongue licked his lips in response. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

"How does it feel to be back in the tower?" He rolled over and pulled my body against his then sat us up so his legs where wrapped around my torso. I looked up at him, "Good actually, they didn't seem to worried that I was missing, and Starfire didn't seem too happy that I was back but other than that they are more amazed with my new social skills."

"What new social skills?" I tilted my head up and kissed his chin, "I am just more open I smile and laugh." He kissed my forehead again, "Would this be all because of me?" I sat up straighter and twisted my body around, "Do you want to take credit?"

"Well it was my collar that opened you up to acting the way you did without worrying about emotions getting out of control, if you want I can make a more fashionable necklace that won't be as powerful but will let you act just like everyone else without hours of meditation."

"Really? You would do that?" He pulled me into him and kissed me. "Of course." His tongue licked my lips and I opened my mouth. His tongue tangled with mine then we started to explore each other's mouths. I pulled at his hair and pushed him back so I was laying on him. He smiled and moved his legs so that they were between mine.

"No bra? Are you wearing underwear?" I smiled down at him, "Do you want to find out?" He reached up to pull my shirt off but I stopped him. "No, no, no you first." I helped him take off his shirt and smiled at the all too familiar muscles and rock hard chest. He reached for my shirt again but I twisted and started to take off his pants he took the hint and helped me remove his pants.

"Now will you take your shirt off?" I smiled then leaned over and kissed him, "Who said I was going to take it off?"

"You tease!" I arched my back, "You take it off." He smiled then started to remove the shirt inch by inch. "Beautiful." I felt his hands move over my stomach then up my cleavage before he leaned up and kissed my collar bone then made a trial of kissed to each breast. I hunched over and started to kiss the lines all over his chest defining each muscle. All the time my hands deeply massaged his upper thighs just as his hands rubbed my lower back.

I then decided it was about time those silky black boxers came off. I reached down and pulled them off; I lay down backwards with my arms behind my head pulling them all the way off. I pulled myself back up and felt him grip my hips and turn us over so he was on top. I lay back and let him explore my body. His hands went all over then came to my upper thighs and started to rub them in small circles. I watched as his head lowered. I felt him licking my thighs and slowly getting closer to my entrance. I moaned and tore his back open with my nails; He responded my licking my insides then making a trail up to my lips. From there we kissed deeply and I felt him harden above me. He kissed my forehead, "This might hurt because it is your first time." I nodded and felt him ease himself into me. He stopped to let some of the pain ease before he continued to thrust in and out.

I arched my back as the pain was replaced with pleasure. His body came faster and faster and I felt like I was on fire and that there was no way it could keep going but it did. I felt myself climax a few times before I sensed him climaxing with me. My nails dug further in him and his lips slammed into mine and his tongue pushed itself into the back of my mouth. We released from the kiss.

"Jason," I bit his neck. "Raven." He sighed in exhaustion and fell on top of me. We rolled over so that we were on our sides with my back pushed as close to his as possible. I closed my eyes, "I love you." He kissed my neck, "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly. I fell asleep in his arms and never wanted to wake up.

--Ember--

Wow that was intense and a first for me! Hope you liked it and the romance really begins! Now click the review button and tell me what you thought and I don't fear flames but I would actually love them! They motivate me….

If you have any plot ideas let me know because I'm just going off of what I feel like typing that day so I am willing to take any ideas and possibly use them and give a shout out to whoever gave me the idea!

Now REVIEW! If you do… let's just say for 5 reviews you get clothes removed for 10 a small sex scene for 20 oh baby…


	7. Really?

I am so glad you all love it! But frankly in case you haven't noticed you guys are one review away from 20…. I figure that every 20 reviews I will do a cough* cough* scene but other than that I guess I will have to continue without them… tear*

So I realize I haven't updated in awhile and I'm very sorry for that! Well, actually I need inspiration… anyway I figured I could do another chapter then see how I feel after that. No raven will not get Prego! Never eva eva!

--Raven—

I woke up to the alarm going off. I mumbled in annoyance and rolled over expecting to bump into a certain someone and became even prissier when he wasn't there. I got out of the bed and put back on my uniform then walked out the door in time to flip open my communicator to see Robin's face.

"Where are you?" I tilted my head off to the side.

"Um, leaving my room?"

Robin snarled, really he snarled. "We are downtown at the bank Slade is robbing."

"Ja—Slade?"

Robin flickered out and I transported myself to the biggest bank in jump city. I got there just in time to see robin go flying into a wall. Starfire was on the ground. Beastboy was flying right after robin and Cyborg was attempting to hit Slade.

I looked at all of my team mates then at Slade and had no idea if I should attack him or help him.

"Raven!" Robin screamed my name and I snapped to attention in time to see a red sticky X wrap around my body and send violent waves of electricity through my every fiber.

"Raven!!" This time Slade screamed my name and I looked up at him and watched as Red X kicked him in the head hard.

"Well looky here, Slade takes out three of the five titans for me. Thanks bud." Red X Tapped his boot to Slade's side then turned to Robin. "Well birdie boy what you wanna do now?" Robin stood up and his legs shook from the effort. He started to get in a defense position but his legs gave out underneath him. Red X laughed then walked over to me.

I was still wincing from the electric currents that were still pulsing through my veins. "Now, Raven, can you tell me why both Robin and Slade sounded worried when I shot you?" I groaned in response.

Red X grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet, "Well?" I shook my head, "I don't know!" His mechanical laugh echoed through the room, "Really? It's not your C-cup, wide hips, small waist, and long legs? Don't tell me it's your personality, we all know you don't have one."

"Let her go." We both turned to see Slade slowly sitting up. "I said let her go!" Red X tossed me to the ground with as much force as he could muster. I screamed in pain then rolled over into my fetal position. "Happy?"

I watched Slade stand up straight and glare at Red X, "Not until you are begging for my forgiveness as my hand grips your throat." Red X laughed again. "So you must really care for a piece of that." He gestured towards me and slade growled. "I have to admit she looks like one hell of a sex toy huh?" Slade's body jolted forwards with new strength and landed a hard punch to Red X's check. Red X was caught off guard for a split second before he gained control once again and held a sharp X to Slade's throat.

"Now raven, you tell me who Slade is and I will let him live, but I will increase the electrical current running through your veins killing you… or you can let slade die with his true identity a secret. What will it be?"

I froze and looked over at Slade then at Red X, "Why are—"

"You really think I would let a simple piece of ass know who I really was." Slade's words dripped like acid from his mouth. " I already got what I wanted from her, she is used and disposed of, go ahead and kill her because anything that comes out of her mouth will only be a pathetic attempt to save her own life."

Red X pulled the knife closer to his throat, "really?"

--Poll—

So readers… what do you want to happen?


End file.
